A variety of applications benefit from protection of residents, employees, property and other items using security systems, such as to monitor and/or sense certain conditions such as a facility-operations problem or the presence of an unwanted intruder. Many such security systems are connected to a central control unit and monitored by an operator who can alert the appropriate emergency services in the event of an unwanted intruder. Other systems are self-contained, and operate without necessarily interacting with an outside system or operator.
While security systems can be helpful, challenges remain with regard to response time between detecting adverse situations and providing a remedy. Some security systems require interaction with a user in order to operate properly with regard to alerting to certain conditions, which can be costly and time-consuming. In addition, many systems generate false alarms, which can result in fees that are assessed by local authorities. Moreover, many systems are challenging to implement with occupied premises, with regard to discerning unwanted intruders.
These and other matters have presented challenges to implementing security for a variety of applications.